criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hell's Kitchen
"Hell's Kitchen" is the eighteenth episode of Season Twelve and the 273rd overall of Criminal Minds. Summary The BAU is called to New York to find an unsub who abducts his victims and keeps them in the sewers. Also, Reid makes a decision that will affect his interactions with the other prisoners. Guest Cast *Alfred Adderly - Malcolm *Gideon Adlon - Katie Hammond *Eddie Alfano - Frazier *Diego Amarosa - Duerson *Heather Ankeny - Liz Hammond *Hal Devi - Officer Tyler *Adam Ferrara - Bob Hammond *Rick Gifford - FBI A.S.A.C. Hal Clayton *Richard T. Jones - Officer Lionel Wilkins *Kenyetta Letheridge - Driver *Niko Nicotera - John Malone *Harold Perrineau - Calvin Shaw Music *"Heat Miser" by Massive Attack Bookend Quotes *'Spencer Reid:' "How can I be substantial if I do not cast a shadow? I must have a dark side also if I'm to be whole." – Carl Jung *'Spencer Reid:' "Cannot be seen, cannot be felt. Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills, and empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after, ends life, kills laughter." – J.R.R. Tolkien Trivia *This is the seventh of nine episodes to deal with two separate cases. *Despite being credited in the opening sequence, Aisha Tyler, who portrays Lewis, doesn't appear in the episode. This is the 20th of 29 episodes in which characters are credited despite not appearing in the episodes. The others are: **Season One ***"Broken Mirror" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. Penelope Garcia, portrayed by Kirsten Vangsness, also doesn't appear. **Season Four ***"Masterpiece" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"52 Pickup"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Brothers in Arms" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Soul Mates" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Bloodline"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. **Season Six ***"25 to Life" - Thomas Gibson is credited even though Hotch doesn't appear. **Season Eleven ***"The Witness" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"'Til Death Do Us Part" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear ***"Outlaw"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"The Night Watch"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Pariahville"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Awake" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Internal Affairs" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Future Perfect" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Twelve ***"Taboo" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"The Anti-Terrorism Squad" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Profiling 202" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Seek and Destroy" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. **Season Thirteen ***"Dust and Bones" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Neon Terror" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"False Flag" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Submerged" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"All You Can Eat" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Mixed Signals" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Fourteen ***"Broken Wing" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Flesh and Blood" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear in present day and is only seen in flashbacks. ***"Sick and Evil" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. 1218 Category:Season Twelve Episodes Category:Reid in Prison Arc Category:Mr. Scratch Arc